Typical
by snowtigress-27
Summary: Ever wonder what a typical day in the Snape family would be like? Ever wonder how happily ever after typically goes. It's not so hard to find out when we've got a not-so-typical oneshot right here. It's part of a larger story but it can read alone.


**Typical**

**A BBE One-shot**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING. HARRY POTTER ETC. IS THE PROPERTY OF THE BRILLIANT J.K. ROWLING.

**Summary: **_This is a look at a typical day in the lives of the Snape family. It is a part of The Beauty and The Beast Effect but stands on it's own very nicely. _

**A/N **_In commemoration of the first year anniversary since the beginning of BBE I have written yet another one-shot/epilogue. The summary pretty much explains everything. All that's left to do is read, and, oh yeah, review!!_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On a typical August morning, Hermione Snape (previously Hermione Granger) would go about cleaning the house, and doing any shopping necessary with the help of her four children. She would then prepare lunch as Rus and Alli, 11 and 9 years of age, practiced their magic down in the basement, while Anthony played with his enchanted figurines. The youngest of the Snape children, Amelia, would sit in a chair in the kitchen and watch her mother cook while listening to her sweet singing voice.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away," Hermione sang and little Mim smiled gleefully.

"I'm Mommy's sunshine," she said delightedly as she hopped off the chair.

"Yes, you are," Hermione replied and tickled Mim's sides until she was giggling hysterically.

"Who's that I hear laughing," Severus said as he through the open archway to the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Mim cried happily and proceeded to play a game of tag with her beloved father.

On a typical morning for Severus, he would spend the first half of the day in his private labs brewing experimental potions for various medical conditions. He would then come upstairs to help Hermione make lunch, which meant he kept his four year old daughter occupied so Hermione could actually get something done. Afterwards, he would go to the shop he and Hermione owned in the muggle village to work.

Hearing the laughter of his father and sister, Anthony quickly abandoned his toys to play with them as well. Severus got them started in a game of cards before purposely getting out. He left them to their game while heading straight back to the kitchen.

"I ran into Minerva at Diagon Alley, today," Hermione began conversationally. "I hope you don't mind, but I invited her up here for lunch."

"Of course I don't mind," he replied as he cracked eggs into a bowl. "Actually I invited Remus as well."

"Splendid," she said and a grin lit her cheeks. "They're both Gryffindors; I'm sure they'll get along. Not to mention I hear he was great in Transfiguration."

Sev laughed and flicked water at her, "I wonder why?"

Hermione waited until his back was turned before she launched a tomato at his back. Thus begin their typical food/water fight. By the time the door bell rang, Sev and Hermione were so covered in food that it was hard to tell them apart. The kitchen floor had become a lake of sorts with all the water, and the lunch had swiftly been used as ammunition.

"Hi, Teddy! Good morning, Mr. Lupin," they heard Alli say as she politely answered the door.

"We'd better get this cleaned up," Severus whispered conspiratorially, "If the kids knew we did this almost everyday, they would demand to join in."

"Oh No!" Hermione said in mock horror, "We can't have that now can we."

As he surveyed the mess, Severus let out a sigh. "Thank goodness we have magic!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N** _That's it for today folks and probably for a while. I most likely won't post one of these for another year. By the way, in celebration of BBE's anniversary I also posted the second chapter of Heart and Soul!! Thanks everybody!!!_


End file.
